Falling In Love With Hotch's Daughter
by SKYE51399
Summary: "He's going to kill me!" Rossi put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "He isn't going to be that mad." "How can he not be! I'm dating his daughter! I broke the one rule he set for everyone before we met his family." Rossi looked at the scared couple before him, "Calm down, maybe you two should tell him together?" "But how?" she asked her grandfather. "Let me help you."


_**Hey** **guys I'm back with a new story! I know you're waiting for me to update my other ones and I will don't worry, but a lot of ideas for stories just came be to while I was painting. I do hope you like this one and review it, it's a little OC for the team but then again when are my stories ever in perfect character :/.**_

 _ **Anyways there are a few things I'd like to let you know before you read this, first off JJ and Reid aren't together in this story and neither are Derek and Penelope.**_

 _ **When you read this Emily will have been a 'Car Girl' back in High School.  
**_

 _ **What's a Car Girl?**_

 _ **Great question! Let me tell you!**_

 _ **It won't let you know online what it is because I don't think it's a real thing but at my High School we have assemblies on special days, like the first and last day of school or before a big football game extra. Anyways we have a thing where the Senior Cheerleaders get in the back of usually 4 Ford Trucks and dance in the truck's bed. Only the Seniors are allowed to do that because sometimes the trucks drive around the football field with the girls in the back. It's bad ass, so that's what I would see Emily doing in High School, you know, if she was popular and stuff.**_

 _ **Ok I'll stop now, anyways Enjoy!**_

~~~~~  
"When are you going to let us meet your family Hotch?" JJ asked coming to sit in front of the older man.

The team was on their way back home from a case in Idaho, six people hunted, murdered and left in the lake for the cops to find.

Hotch signed deeply, he put down the case file he had been reviewing.

"Look guys it's not that I don't want you to meet them, I do, but I also like the fact that people have yet to know anything about them. I guess I don't tell anyone because I'm-"

"Afraid that they'll be taken from you?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded.

"Well, don't you think they would be safer if instead of two FBI agents knowing about them they have 7?" Morgan said.

"Wait, your wife's in the FBI?"

"No, Morgan was talking about Rossi, David and Erin have met my family."

"Why do they get to meet them and we don't"

"JJ, the only reason they've met my family is because they were there the day Emily had our two oldest. Plus the kids have called them their grandparents ever since they where young."

Garcia, who was on the computer looked at Hotch "Please can we meet them, don't you think Emily would like some more female friends?"

Hotch sighed "I don't know, I'll have to ask Emily first."

"Then do it!"

Aaron rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone, getting up to talk to his wife in private.

"What are you wearing?" Emily breathed into the phone as she picked it up.

"A suit and tie, what about you?"

"My white sundress and white wedges."

"Anything else?"

Emily seductively laughed, "Nope, just the thought of you pulling my skirt up and taking me the way you should without anything in your way makes my tingle."

Hotch groaned lightly, feeling little Hotch twitch slightly. "Oh god Em, I'm on my way home and only about 10 feet from the team. Why are you torturing me? Before we have an accident I'm going to change the subject, the team wants to know if they could meet you guys."

Emily smiled as she pulled out of their drive way, "Well I just pulled out of the drive way and am on my way to the store, so if they want they can come over for a pool party, I can always get food and drink and we can BBQ. I'll even make the kids step up around the pool and living room."

"We should be landing in about an hour and they'll have to go home to get things, so I would say we'll be there no later then 1, give or take a few minutes."

"Sounds good, why don't you have them sleep over too. I mean we have the room and it will be nice to sit and get to know them?"

Hotch smiled "Yeah that would be nice, ok I'll tell them. See you soon, I love you."

"Love you too. I'll call the kids and let them know"

Hotch put down the phone, walked back over to the team and lightly smiled at them. "She said to be at the house no later then 1, and JJ bring Will and Henry with you, I think Henry would love to play with my youngest son and Emily wants you to sleep over the house as well but there are rules to coming over."

The team groan in unison.

"The only rule that I have is, is that you guys" He said turning to Morgan and Reid, "Can not hit on or eye my girls in a sexual way." He said firmly. "And that includes my wife."

"I would never, Morgan on the other hand..." Reid said turning to the dark agent.

Derek glared, "Have some faith in me please."

Hotch just rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

"and how do you know we'll even try and hit on them?"

David snorted, "Are you kidding? Their spitting imagines of Emily, all three are gorgeous and sexy!"

"They're what?!" Hotch glared.

~~~~~  
"So what time did dad say he would be home?" James asked his mom, who was putting the store bought food away with the help of her oldest.

Emily looked up to the taller blond, "He said that they would all be here around 1, if you could help your brothers with the pool set up that would be great."

James laughed, "Mom you look more stressed now then you do when Grandma asks you to go to one of her many political events."

The mother of 7 made a face at the mention of her mother. Although they had a better relationship now then ever before, Elizabeth having realized that even though she messed up with her daughter, she was going to make that up to her by being there for her grandkids and loving them like she should have been better at with Emily. Yet she sighed, "I just want to make sure that everything goes well, Grandpa Dave was less stressful meeting and at the time he was dad's boss."

Both Hotchners turned to the sound of Diana coming down the stairs with baby Riley, "Mom Riley won't let me put on her swim suit for her." The 20 year old handed her mother the suit while bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Ok I'll change her, while I'm doing that I'll get ready as well. Can you both get your siblings ready for the day and make sure that all of the guest room are set for your fathers team, and please hurry it's already 12:45!" Emily said taking the baby and rushing back up the stairs.

~~~~~  
Hotch waited as the team pulled up behind him, they had a pretty big house with a huge drive way that would fit about 7 or 8 cars and then some.

"Damn Hotch! How much does a Unit Chief make?!" Morgan said as he walk up to his boss, looking at the huge house before him.

"Not as much as you would think, but Emily's dad got us the house when we had our 3rd kid, to say that he wanted more grandkids would be an understatement."

"Are you sure you want us sleeping over?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we have the room now that most of the older kids moved into the back house."

"You have a back house too?"

"Yup we had it put in when our eldest turned 18. I has 5 bedrooms, one fore each kid. So we have 5 extra bedrooms plus the 2 two guest room."

"Damn, does Emily have any sisters?"

"Or brothers." Garcia added.

"A few of both."

Once the team had their bags with them, Hotch led them to the front door. "I'm going to really regret this" he whispered opening up the house for everyone to walk into.

Hades look up from his stop on the floor, he was watching Riley sleep in her basket, the youngest and hopefully last Hotchner, getting up to see who was at the door, his light green eyes in search of the new voices that didn't set well with him.

The black wolf dog looked at the new people next to his Master, the dog slowly growled making his presents know to the team.

Reid's eyes widened at the first look of the beast only 15 feet away, "Please tell me that the animal over there is yours" he all but squeaked out.

Hotch turned around from locking the door, seeing Hades' teeth coming into view he stepped up to the dog, petting him on the head to try and calm his wondering mind.

"Yeah he is, sorry I forgot to tell you about this guy. This is Hades our Black Wolf Dog. One out of 5 dogs, and if your lucky enough you'll see a few cats too. We have a lot of pets here, one for each kid actually." Hotch said introducing the dog to the team.

"How many pets should we look out for?" JJ asked.

"At least 3 cats and 3 more grown dogs and 1 pup." Erin said rolling her eyes at how many pets live here along with the growing family.

"What? We each wanted our own pets." Hotch told the ten eyes looking at him.

"Wow, and let me guess Hades is your dog?"

"No he's Emily's. I have a black cat." Hotch said looking back to the dog his wife loved so much, "Hades where's the baby?" Hotch asked.

Hades slowly calmed down, going back into the living room he picked up the basket and walked back over to Hotch.

"Guys I would like you to meet little Riley Hotchner, our youngest." Aaron said. He picked up the baby and lightly placed her in Garcia's arms.

Riley woke up and looked up into the sparkling eyes staring back at her.

"She's so cute!" Garcia said letting JJ and Henry looking over her shoulder, "How old is she?"

"Almost 3 months"

"Baby?" Henry asked, pointing at Riley.

"That's right little man." Will said through his thick accent.

"Daddy!"

Hotch turn to the sound of little feet on the hard wood floor.

"Buddy!" He said catching his youngest son half way in the air.

"I'm so glad you're home daddy"

"Me too little one, listen there are some people I would like you to meet."

The little boy nodded his head, letting his daddy walk him over to the group of new people.

"Everyone this is my youngest son Jack, Jack these are the people daddy works with."

"Hi" He said shyly. He wiggled out of his daddy's hold on him and ran to a face she knew all to well.

Dave picked up Jack in one swift move, flipping the boy upside down.

"Grandpa!"

Rossi laughed tickling Jack, "Hi Buddy."

"Come on grandpa everyone is outside." Jack said pulling his towards the french doors once he was put down.

Hades took off running after hearing a scream and a very loud splashed, from what the team could hear the rest of the dogs were outside too, the rapid barking tell them that.

Hotch made his way outside with the team close behind, Garcia was now carrying Henry and gave baby Riley to JJ.

~~~~~  
"James you know I really hate you some times!" Diana yelled coming up for air after her 'loving' brother through her into the deep end.

"Di come on." James said laughing at the look on his sister's face.

Diana glared and held her hand out for James to help her. "I could just kill you right now" she said through gripped teeth.

James just chuckled, his hand going out to help his sister.

Diana smiled evilly, her feet braced on wall, she kick off backwards once she had her brother's hand in hers.

James tumbled into the pool, he came up for air and looked at his sister, "You're dead."

Giggling the 20 year old girl just splashed her brother in the face and got out of the pool to grab a towel, James close behind her.

"Kids I'm home." Hotch said, getting practically tackled by his two oldest girls first.

"Hi daddy!" Diana and her sister both screamed, hugging him tightly.

Hotch laughed, keeping both girls close to him for a minute. "Alright guys line up, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

5 more Hotchners stood in a line right in front of the team.

Hotch stepped behind his kids introducing them one at a time.

"Guys I would like you to meet the rest of my kids" he started putting a hand on both of his first born, "These two are our oldest, James and Diana are both 20. James plays basketball and is studying to be a doctor. Diana plays volleyball she's she wants to join the FBI."

Dave smiled at that, ever since Diana was little she had always wanted to be just like her daddy.

Moving down Hotch smiled, "Orion just turned 18, plays football and will be going to college in the fall, he's studying to become a lawyer."

"Now this one is a little tougher, Hera our middle daughter is 16, she loves school and like her mother is one of the best cheerleaders her High School has ever seen and good thing to because she would like to be a dancer. The last Hotchner you have yet to meet is Apollo, funny thing is, is that at 16 he plays baseball but has his heart set on becoming a Professor for Greek Mythology."

The team laughed at that, saying Hi to the kids as Hotch introduced them.

After everyone was settled in and knew each other Hotch looked around them.

"Diana, where's your mother?"

She laughed, "You should have seen her dad, she was running around the house to make sure everything was perfect. She almost had a panic attack trying to fine something to wear."

Aaron smiled at that, even when they where younger Emily always wanted to look her best.

"I did not have a panic attack." Emily said coming out of the house, she was wearing a deep red bikini with a black see through enough to see her bikini top, muscle shirt and black sarong rapped around her finished off with black wedges. Her hair was slightly curls with a red flower in it, also having on light make up.

"Hi beautiful" Aaron said putting his arms around the woman he's loved for more then 20.

Emily smiled, "Hi handsome." she said hugging her husband, glad he was home safe.

"Babe I'd like you to finally meet the team. This is Jennifer and her fiance Will and their 4 year son Henry, who is in Penelope's arms. She's our computer genius, then you Derek and Alex both are agents but Alex is also a Doctor in Psychology and lastly our literally own genius Spencer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, after all these years I never would have thought Hotch would let you met us." Emily said, shaking everyone's hand, except of course Reid who smiled shyly.

"You call him Hotch too? I thought it was just us." The genius asked.

Emily giggled at that, "I was the one to come up with that little nickname actually, Dave just kept that going I see and I'm glad you've all met our kids."

Dave laughed, "Bella I'd be surprise if they could remember all the names."

"Where did you get there names anyways?" Alex asked.

Emily blushed, "I'm a nerd for Greek Mythology."

JJ laughed "So I take it that you picked them all?"

"Of course! Aaron had know say in the matter, I used to tell him that the day he pushes a kid out can be the day he names one." Emily said looking at her husband.

Aaron put an arm around Emily pulling her in close, "Hey I got to name James and Jack."

"Sweetie naming them after you Father and You isn't being creative."

"I can never win, when it comes to this one."

The team smiled, Hotch was different man around his wife. He smiled a lot more and always had an arm around her.

"How did you guys meet?" Garcia asked once everyone had moved over to a very large camping type table to seat them all.

Emily burst out laughing and Hotch blushed, "Well," he started, "I started working for Emily's mother when I was in S.W.A.T, I was the head of their security and the day I started I got the pleasure to meet their daughter."

Emily giggled, "I was a little more rebellious once I got into college, I'm don't get me wrong I was very rebellious in High School but I guess it just got worst the older I got. Which lead me to getting in trouble almost every day, so when I heard that we where getting a new security guard and my favorite one was going to stay with us but step down I knew that it would be harder to sneak out."

"Of course that meant she had to try it and trust me she tried everything from going out her bedroom window, going out the back door to even sneaking out her parents bathroom window!"

Morgan laughed, "How did you manage that?"

"Well my mother is a sound sleeper and my father knew I was sneaking out just didn't want to stop me because he knew I'd get chewed out by my mom either way, so I remember getting dressed to go out. I had my heels in one had and purse tight to my chest because i used to make noise, the easy part was sneaking into the room the hard part was going out the window because it used to creak when opening up. Anyways I was half way down the rose fence when I though I heard a noise, I stupidly ignored it and keep going. My foot touched the ground and as I turned I slammed my face into Aaron's chest."

"Yup, but there was a night where she slipped from my grasp. I was making my rounds, or really just waiting to catch Emily, when I heard her feet on the pavement. I took off to the front to see her already half way up the gate, her friends cheering her on. I was running trying to stop her but by the time I got there she had already jumped into her boyfriend at the time's arms and then they got into the back of someones truck and took off."

Emily laughed, "I remember I was getting ready that night and was on the phone with my boyfriend. He was telling me that him and the boys were already outside and asked if I needed help sneaking out, I was complaining that I didn't know to get out of the house this time, that the guard would catch me. Ian, my ex, told me to just try going out the front door, that Aaron would never expect me to do that. I groan at the thought of how stupid that was but had to try it anyways."

JJ and Garcia were both laughing, "And it worked?!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah it did, I never thought about her doing that, so she came home mid afternoon, her mother yelled at her for hours and her father just sat there with a smile on his face. I was then forced to babysit her for the rest of her visit, we did everything together and that's what lead me to fall in love with her."

Emily smiled, "After that James and Diana were born."

JJ smiled, "That's such a cute story!"

"Thank you JJ." Hotch smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take this little one into the pool with me." Emily smiled, getting up from the table and grabbing Riley from Erin's arms.

Emily turned to the girls of the team, Rossi having got up in the middle of the story to play ball with his grandkids, "Would you ladies like to join me in the pool?"

"Of course! I go where this cutey goes." Garcia said getting up.

Emily laughed, "Ok good, lets go into the house first. You guys can change and we can get a bottle for the baby."

~~~~~  
"So Emily," JJ started. She was on a bar stool with Riley in her arms facing Emily, who was heating a bottle for the baby, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well for now I'm on maternity leave, but I'm actually a Lawyer and Government Functions Planner."

"Wow, how do you find the time to be with your family?" She wondered as she was soon joined by the others.

"I not going to lie and say the job is easier, at least not the lawyer part, but compare to yours and my husband's job it's kinder, though I do travel and work with higher ups, I still get time off when I need it."

"Were you always a Lawyer?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I used to work in a field much like yours. I traveled for months at a time and I used to come home at ungodly hours of the night, finally enough was enough so I called my dad and asked for a better job with the Justice System. It was either work for the FBI or work with my Mother. I choose the one with less hours but more headaches."

JJ smiled, "Any big functions coming up?"

"Yeah, we have an annual Government race coming up in June, ten personnel from 4 chosen Government offices go to a huge field where they go through different obstacle and tests. Every year is different, this years theme is Social Media, we had Diana, Hera, myself and a few other people in my office go on Twitter, Snapchat, Instagram and Pinterest asking what people would like to see the teams do this year. Everything is put on our website, you guys can even go now and watch old Races. Now the way the game is set up is we have 4 large fields representing each Media we went on, with in that there are 4 obstacles plus a surprise obstacle. For these events we get Senators, Lawyer, basically people who can spend thousands of dollars in 5 minutes to bet money on different teams. If the team wins, the money that was bet goes to the charity they're supporting, if they lose the money goes to the other team plus the money already bet on them to win. Each team will get a personal designed box, actually hand drawn and painted by my daughter Diana, with there team name on it, they put the checks or cash into the box every time they win and at the end myself and my daughters count the money. For these events there is a minimum of a thousand dollars, you can bet more but no less then a grand."

JJ grinned, "That sounds every exciting, what were the chosen offices this year?"

Emily gave the heated bottle to Alex who was now holding Riley, "We pulled out LA Fire Department, the FBI, New York DP, and CIA."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, anyone in the FBI we know of?"

Emily blinked, suddenly becoming very angry and nervous, "He did say anything did he?" she said more to herself then anyone

She was out the door before the girls could answer. The three walked out and could see Emily glaring at Hotch and saying something to him, who was still at the large table with the guys, they came up at the last of there conversation.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I'll tell them now."

Turning to the team, Hotch cleared his throat. "I have something I forgot to tell you guys, the original plan I had set was instead of you guys meeting my family today you were really going to meet them June 20th."

"That's a Saturday." Reid said.

"Yes I know thank you Reid. Anyways as the girls already know, part of Emily's job is a Government Functions planner." He then when on to explaining the event coming up in June for the guys to get caught up on. "I signed our team up to be the group coming from the FBI, oh and I signed Will up too since I didn't sign David up."

"Why doesn't Dave have to do this."

"Well it was either sign Will up to take Dave's place or fear that he would break a hip or something."

Rossi glared, "I'm not that old jackass."

Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I get now why Emily looked so nervous about telling us who was the team from the FBI." JJ laughed.

"Well I wouldn't have had to be if Aaron had done the one thing I asked him to do." Emily said still glaring at her husband.

"Anyways, since we've had cases back to back for the last month in a half, we're on stand down so we'll have team training to do from now till June. I also signed us up for some trainers in different areas like running or improving out swimming."

"And if we don't want to do this?" Reid asked, everyone knowing that he was a breakable stick when it came to working out.

"Well if you don't do it then how does coming into the office for the weekend and doing everyone's reports sound?"

"Aaron!" Emily gasped.

"What?"

"You will leave them alone, if they don't want to do it then they don't have to and they won't be threatened to do any paper work on their days off!" She then turned to the team, "If you don't want to be apart of the team then you don't have to be, instead you can stay with me that day and help pass out water or something."

"I like her, she's less of pain then Hotch is." Morgan whispered to Dave.

"Thanks." Emily smiled at the dark man.

Derek blinked, "How'd you hear me?!"

"I'm a mother of 7 Derek, nothing gets past me."

~~~~~  
It was around 8pm when Hotch got back to the pool from putting all the younger kids to sleep, leaving the team plus Will, Diana, James and Orion. Hera and Apollo had AP testing for next years placement so they went to bed early.

"We still need to find 4 more people to be on our team for the event." Hotch said, as he sank down into the pool.

"Well I can always break a few of my own rules and say that the other 4 don't have to be from the FBI if you can't find anyone." Emily said.

"Hmm well then I guess the boys can join our team maybe on of our girls too?"

"Oh no, I plan on help mom this year with the event." James said Orion quickly agreeing.

"Oh you do, do you?" Emily said her arms crossing while she looked at her two boys.

"Yeah, I mean I can only speak for myself when I say that I've never really helped you before with these events and I feel like I should start doing that more now since I'll be going away for college and will most likely not get enough time to spend time with you and dad."

James frowned at this brother, "Yeah no I just want to hit on the models going this year."

"Yeah I thought that would be the reason why you wanted to help your mom this year." Hotch said, these boys hit on girls as much as Morgan did!

"Ok" Emily said

Both boys froze, even Dave and Hotch stared at Emily with wide eyes. "Okay?" the boys asked in unison

"Yeah, James can help me with lifting heavy props for the event, cause if your anything like your dad you'd probably like to show the girls your muscles. If you want I can always have you set up there seating area?"

James smiled and hugged his mom, lifting her into the air out of enjoy. "Oh my god thanks mom!"

"Wow great and I can do what?" Orion asked.

"Oh right," Emily smiled making James put her down, " Well since I've seen you for the past 3 mounts all day every day you should spend more time with your dad like you wanted too. I'm having you join his team."

Diana doubled over laughing, Orion glaring at his sister as he asked. "Why does James get to help you and not me?"

Emily looked are her son, "Well you said you wanted to spend time with me and your dad, isn't that right or was that a lie?"

Orion thought for a moment, his mother would kill him if that was a lie, but he really wanted to see the models too!

"Ah no of course not mom."

"Oh good, well now you only have to find 3 more people to join the team." Emily smiled.


End file.
